


Paint

by fanfixxem



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Rainbow Rowell - Fandom, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: #snowbaz#gay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfixxem/pseuds/fanfixxem
Summary: A new hobby.A painting of Baz and Simon.
Relationships: Simon and Baz, Snowbaz - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> I love you if you are reading this! You are beautiful!  
> I hope you enjoy this cute one shot:)

Baz 

When I get home from work I don’t expect to see Simon Snow covered in paint at my kitchen table eating Kraft Sponge Bob Mac&Cheese but this is what my life has become.  
I drop my jacket, throw my keys on the counter and take a seat beside him.  
“ How was your day” he says. Food still in his mouth.  
“ Uneventful... your day seems to have gone...”  
I glance at his clothes smothered in paint and his hair has a blue spot.  
He rolls his eyes and pouts like a baby.  
“ I’m trying to find a hobby” He says.  
He gets up to put his bowl away and I wrap my arms around his hips as he cleans the dish.  
“ Does this hobby involve paint by any chance”  
He mimics what is supposedly my voice and repeats me.  
“ Come on, love” I say poking his side “ Show me what you painted” He looks up at me and he’s shaking his head.  
“ Its horrible, Baz”  
“ I’m sure it’s not that bad”  
He shrugs his shoulders.  
“ Promise not to make fun of me?”  
I start to smirk and he frowns  
“ Promise” he says again  
“ alright alright, I promise”  
As he walks me into our bedroom I ask him  
“ Where did you even find a canvas to paint on....” I stop in my tracks when I enter the room.  
The walls are covered in colors of I don’t even no what.  
Reds, Oranges, yellows all on one wall, blues purples and pink on the other. One wall is still completely white. But the last wall that is painted is the outline of two faces staring at each other.  
One face blue, one face yellow.  
The yellow face slightly taller then the other.  
I look back at Simon and he looks like he’s sweating threw his clothes.  
“ I know it’s stupid” he says  
Hands pulling at his curls.  
“ If you don’t get it I can just paint the walls white again”.  
I look at him and walk towards him.  
I kiss him, like I always do. I let him do his thing and hold him in my hands.  
“ In a world where you believe I am the sun” he says  
“ I believe you are the moon, but the moon shines bright too... people always forget that”  
I try not to smirk too much.  
“ Doesn’t the moon only shine because of the sun” I ask  
“ yea” he stutters. “ I’m sorry it’s stupid”  
“ I made you the yellow face because I thought it should be opposite of everything but this whole thing doesn’t make sense”.  
I grab his face in my hands. Hold him like he’s made of glass.  
“ I’m sorry if you don’t get it”  
He says 

But I do get it.  
Flames eventually die out and become cold, but it just needs a few more sparks to keep growing.  
Simon Snow is the sun and I am the moon.  
But too Simon Snow it is the opposite.


End file.
